disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Millionaire
"Ron Millionaire" is the forty-ninth episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis Naco royalties make Ron a tremendously rich and wealthy multimillionaire with ninety-nine million dollars, which he then proceeds to squander on a posse of fake friends and spending binges. Out of greed, Dr. Drakken attempts to steal Ron's newly acquired fortune and wealth to complete his latest doomsday scheme. Trivia General *Kim feared all along that money would change Ron for the worse. Which hopefully explains why she actually told Shego, a known thief, that Ron was "just south of billionaire" rich. Because as hard as it is to imagine that Kim would purposely set Ron up to be robbed, it's harder still to imagine that Kim had no idea how Shego would react to such news. *It's implied that Drakken and Shego stole all of Ron's $99 million dollars when they caught him. This is impossible in reality since he couldn't carry that much money on his person. The US hundred dollar bill is 2.61 in tall, 6.14 in wide, .0043 in thick, and there are 454 bills in one pound. This means that $99 million takes up about 40 cubic feet and weighs roughly a ton. To put this in perspective, it takes up about as much room as a washer and dryer set and weighs about as much as a small car. **Found this fun site which uses $1 bills to simulate what One Million would look like, with pictures! if the bills were $100s instead. *Actor William Daniels, also famous as the voice of the original KITT from Knight Rider (1982), cameos as the voice of the robot pilot of Kim's private jet. **Daniels also played Mr. Feeny on Boy Meets World (1993) alongside Will Friedle (the voice of Ron), who played Eric Matthews, and Rider Strong (the voice of Brick Flagg), who played Shawn Hunter. Continuity *Ron becomes a millionaire from Naco royalties. This is because he created the Naco in the episode "Bueno Nacho". *'Kim says:' "This is way worse than when he got the cuckoo haircut". This is a reference to "The New Ron", which is the first time in the series in which Ron "goes crazy" temporarily, before being reverted to his old self at the end of the episode. Allusions *Drakken's line "New evil lair, 39 million dollars. New laser..." is a reference to the ever-popular "there are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Mastercard" advertisements. *New York entrepreneur and host of The Apprentice Donald Trump calls himself "The Donald". "The Ron" is a play on this nickname. Gallery Ron Millionaire (16).jpg Ron Millionaire (15).png|"Ninety-nine million dollars!!" KP - Bonnie and Ron.jpg|"Ron Stoppable you are such a hottie." Ron Millionare 26.jpeg Ron Millionaire (1).png Ron Millionaire (2).png Ron Millionaire (3).png Ron Millionaire (5).png|Shego is impressed to hear that Ron is rich 49 Ron Millionaire.png Rufus rich.jpg KP - Robot Pilot.png Ron Millionaire (6).png Ron Millionaire (7).png|"Your sidekick bought you a squad?" Ron Millionaire (8).png Ron Millionaire (9).png|"Man, I am on the wrong side." Ron Millionaire (10).png Ron Millionaire (11).png Ron Millionaire (12).png Ron Millionaire (13).png Ron Millionaire (14).png Home video releases DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season Category:Kim Possible episodes